


More than you know

by capxicstxr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), No Smut, Remus Lupin has Self-Esteem Issues, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capxicstxr/pseuds/capxicstxr
Summary: Sirius gets the idea to become an Animagus to help Remus through the full moon except Remus isn’t fond of the idea.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	More than you know

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fan fiction (not that you can’t already tell) and no this not fluffy. I tried doing hurt and comfort this time :) Anyways hope you guys enjoy this one! Once again feedback and kudos are very much appreciated.

Remus and his fellow Marauders were seated together around the table at the Gryffindor Common Room in front of the warm fireplace. It was a Friday night and they had just had their dinner finished. Thank merlin it was a Friday. At least they didn’t have to worry about homework just yet. 

“So...what’s the big news you have been wanting to tell me?” Remus, Sirius’ boyfriend asked. They were seated in front of Remus and they were nervous, especially Sirius. This was going to be something big for Remus. Remus was now very laid back and Sirius was kind of sure that this would not be Remus’ reaction after the news was no longer well…‘news’ to Remus.

“We...um…” Sirius started after silence hung over them. He looked at Peter and James as though asking for help. After a while he realized that James and Peter would not be willing to help break the news to Remus, he knew he had to be the one who had to. He sighed internally. It was his idea after all. 

“I...look if you are mad at us for it, don’t blame them okay? This was entirely my idea.”

“And what was entirely your idea again?” Remus prompted. 

Sirius sighed, looked at the floor while fidgeting with his fingers, “I got us to become Animagus to keep you company during the full moon.”

When Sirius felt that the silence between them was hanging far too long for anyone’s comfort he looked up and saw Remus’ face fall. Remus’ reaction was far worse than he had expected. 

”Why would you do that?” Remus asked softly, as he took his bag and got up abruptly, starting to walk towards the stairs, leading to their shared dorm. Sirius got up and followed Remus wanting to try and explain himself before things could get worse. 

“I’m going to bed,” Remus told him before starting to walk up the stairs. 

“You can’t be going to bed already! It’s barely 8!” Sirius said as he followed Remus up the stairs, hot on Remus’ heels. Sirius really wanted to start yelling at Remus and tell him that he is trying to help and to just let him. After entering their dorm, Remus threw his bag onto his bed and Sirius followed, closing the door behind them. Sirius was so glad James and Peter had not followed. Internally thanking them before turning to face Remus. 

“I just don’t understand which part of you decided that going to follow me in the form of a dangerous werewolf is going to be a good idea!” Remus shouted as he threw his hands up. 

“At least we can try to help! And maybe make it less painful compared to dealing with it all alone without any help!” Sirius retorted. 

“Yea maybe it will help me, but will it be safe for you? And now I don’t care that you guys might already be Animagus. You guys are definitely not going to follow me during the full moon no matter what.” Remus said as he ran his hand through his hair in exasperation.

“Well we can at least try right?” 

“No, we can’t. Just one wrong move and you lot will be dead before you know it or maybe even suffer the same fate as me if I…” It was left unsaid but Sirius knew exactly what Remus was thinking. 

“And I can’t live with the fact that I was the one that caused it to happen. So please, just don’t come with me on the full moons alright? Plus, I have been doing this by myself for years now and I’m still alive. I will be alright alone.” 

“No Remus. Absolutely not. I don’t care, we are going to help and we are coming with you to the next full moon and for the rest until we die. I can’t bear to see you go through hell and back again every month and I have to stand there and watch you suffer alone? If I could take all the pain away from you Remus I would, I really would but I can’t so please just let me try and take at least some away.” Sirius’ voice was starting to waver a little but he knew he had to stay strong for Remus. 

Then, Remus rolled up his sleeves and showed it to Sirius to see those littered scars caused by the werewolf every month. 

“Look at this. Do you want to have your arms or any other part of your body look this hideous?” Remus asked, his voice shaking slightly. It was dim but Sirius could still make out the scars on Remus’ arms and the welled up tears in those beautiful light brown orbs he always got so lost in. Sirius' heart clenched a little. Was this the reason why Remus was so upset? Because he wanted to protect them? Did Remus not understand that he cares for Remus as much as he cares for him and that he was willing to do anything to help ease Remus’ pain even if it will kill him? And for gosh sake did Remus not understand he looks beautiful even with those scars? 

Well if Remus didn’t understand those things then Sirius will always be there to help him understand.

“Moony, I don’t think the scars look hideous.” Sirius said, his voice softening as he slowly walked towards Remus.

“You don’t understand Sirius. I know you just want to help but…I can’t let you.” Remus said, looking at the floor closing his eyes as the welled up tears in his eyes escaped without his permission. Sirius walked closer to Remus before using his warm and soothing hands to lift Remus’ chin up and cup his cheeks. 

“Open your eyes, love.”

He reluctantly opened his eyes and Sirius could see the pain in those eyes. 

“Listen to me Remus, I know you just want to keep us safe and all, but I love you so much I don’t mind risking my life to try and ease the pain for you. You know, every time after a full moon and I have to see you lie on the bed all bandage up and vulnerable. I couldn’t take it anymore. So, I found a way to become Animagus to help you through it.” Sirius said as he offered a sad smile, Remus returning his smile. 

“As much as you care about me, I care about you too. And never ever call yourself hideous or stop me from protecting you.” 

But before Sirius could finish with his point, Remus interrupted. 

“No Sirius please don’t follow me for the full moon. It’s really-” Remus said as he shook his head sadly. 

“Dangerous, I know. But I don’t care and I will do anything to keep you from hurting yourself more. So please, can we try it? At least give us a chance to prove to you that it may not be as dangerous as it seems.” He said as he felt something warm rolling down his cheeks.

Remus opened his mouth as if wanting to argue but thought better of it. 

“Okay. Fine. I can let you guys tag along once and if it’s too dangerous and one of you gets hurt…then I think it’s enough okay?” Remus asked softly. Sirius nodded and smiled.

Sirius slowly closed the distance between them and placed his lips over Remus before letting go. 

“I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Remus said as he smiled. 

It was not going to be easy but they had each other. That’s all that mattered. It’s them against the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Let me know how to improve!


End file.
